Rustyrose
, and in " "}} |english voice=Justin Locklear |image gallery=yes }} Rustyrose (ラスティローズ Rasutirōzu) adalah anggota dari Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, dan salah satu dari Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Rustyrose is a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Personality Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose initially seems to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he speaks in a fanciful and beautifying manner, as he refers the battlefield of Tenrou Island as "the Garden of Eden",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 16 Grimoire Heart members as "Demons", Fairy Tail members as "Fairies",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 18 and himself as the "King of the Underworld".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 11 He also performs flamboyant hand motions while he speaks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 13 Later on, in his battle against Elfman and Evergreen, he reveals a sinister and crazed side to him, as he is laughing maniacally at the prospect of living in a world ruled by Zeref where non-Magic users would be annihilated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 15-17 He believes that only the strong should survive, and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 4-7 He is fond of speaking in a fancy manner to make things sound dramatic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 8 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Rustyrose is first seen on an airship, which is located somewhere above Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 18-19 Later, he agrees to take part in the battle against Fairy Tail's Mages, who are on the island. As the airship approaches the island, Rustyrose informs his guild members to be prepared for battle. He then looks on as Makarov intercepts the airship at the bay in front of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 16-20 Caprico then stores Rustyrose and all the other members of Grimoire Heart away and proceeds to fly over the island, releasing all the members in the form of bubbles. As Rustyrose lands, he finds himself facing Elfman and EvergreenFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 8-16 who comment on his erratic behavior, calling him an idiot. He begins the battle by summoning his Guardian Saint Beast, Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous heavily-armored creature. The creature then begins to attack the pair, and proves a formidable opponent with its massive physical strength and durability. Elfman tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose, but she says that she can't because he is wearing glasses, causing them to bicker with each other. Rustyrose comments on how they love each other, prompting them to retort that they aren't in love. As Belcusas continues fighting Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose and readies a projectile, thinking that the weak point of summoners is that they themselves are physically weak. Rustyrose then surprises her when he transforms his arm into a machine-like claw and cuts her down. Elfman, distracted by the attack on Evergreen, is then also knocked to the ground by Belcusas,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-12 where he ponders aloud what type of Magic Rustyrose uses. After recalling his guardian, Rustyrose replies that teaching such Magic to trash like them would be useless and then begins talking about how Lost Magic has negative side effects. He then uses his Magic to project an image of Zeref in the air, declaring that once Grimoire Heart has acquired Zeref and make him the King, he can live in the Ultimate Magic world, a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 13-17 As Elfman slowly gets up, he grows enraged at Grimoire Heart's goal of erasing the 90% of the world's population that can't use Magic, saying that Mages providing support for humans and vice-versa is what allows the world to exist. Rustyrose argues with Elfman and mocks his beliefs, saying he doesn't understand Fairy Tail's members at all. At one point, he even snickers at Elfman's beliefs, enraging him further. He then tells the pair that they have no idea of the true horror of Zeref and that once they witness it, they can do nothing but only cower in fear. Elfman then charges him, saying that Fairy Tail will vanquish any kind of darkness. Rustyrose replies that, despite its name, the people of Fairy Tail aren't the least elegant. He then transforms his right arm back into his claw and slashes the charging Elfman. As Elfman is launched backwards, Rustyrose strikes again with the claw, but this time, Elfman catches it with his left arm, also halting Rustyrose's movements in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 3-8 Elfman then uses his Take Over Magic to transform his own right arm into a replica of Rustyrose's claw and prepares to strike. Flustered, Rustyrose quickly transforms his left hand into a golden shield "that pushes back anything", and the attack is blocked. Rustyrose smirks, but then realizes that his glasses have been removed. Elfman says that his real target were Rustyrose's glasses and he proceeds to smash them with his hand. He then tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose before ducking. As Evergreen uses her Stone Eyes, Rustyrose stares straight at her, yells, pretending to be tricked. Rustyrose, unfazed, says "just kidding" and cuts down both of them once more with his claw and it is then seen that he still has a pair of glasses over his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 9-12 As the two lie on the ground, Rustyrose explains that his Magic, the Arc of Embodiment, allows him to materialize anything that he wants from his imagination to be used at his disposal. He maniacally declares that though it has several side effects and limitations, it is a Magic which he has never lost with anyone. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, saying that it will crush them with its sadness. As the tower rises out of the ground, the pair is immobilized and the both of them are dragged along with it. As the two exchange words of gratitude to each other, Rustyrose tells them to scatter to the depths of darkness, and the tower is then seen exploding.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-18 Rustyrose later encounters Azuma, and begins spouting out the "cries of his heart". He notices Azuma's battle-worn condition and comments on it, saying that Fairy Tail has no strong people. Azuma replies that they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail, which derives its strength not from Magic, but an incredible amount of faith.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 10-11 Later, Rustyrose encounters the Fairy Tail camp, where Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, and Gajeel Redfox are unconscious and Pantherlily, Levy McGarden, and Lisanna are the only ones able to fight him. He comments that no matter what they do, he will be stronger than them, and that it is time for his meal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-12 As Bluenote Stinger releases his Magic at another part of the island, Rustyrose comments that something obnoxious has just been let loose, as Rustyrose doesn't want him to eat his meal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 Rustyrose is then suddenly knocked down by Freed and Bickslow. They tell everyone that they come back to the island after seeing the fire signal. Rustyrose says the two will not be a match for his Arc of Embodiment Magic, but Bickslow and Freed retort that they will do whatever it takes to bring him down for hurting their comrades. Rustyrose is able to shield himself from Bickslow's Baryon Formation and dodge Freed's Dark Écriture: Pain using Pegasus Wings on his feet. He says they can't defeat his creativity as his power is infinite. He then summons Belfast the Hurricane to take down the pair but Bickslow uses his Seith Magic to take control and crush Belfast into pieces. As Freed uses Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow to turn himself into a large armored warrior and attacks Rustyrose, he states that he feels fear in his heart for the first time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 2 Rustyrose then continues his words and claims that fear isn't bad, as it leads him to more inspiration for his imagination and he uses his attack Ghosts of Brittia on Freed and Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 When Azuma takes over the Tenrou Tree, Freed and Bickslow are incapacitated from lack of Magic, allowing Rustyrose to attack them while they're helpless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 15 However after Erza defeats Azuma, the Magic is returned to Fairy Tail members and both of them counter back. Rustyrose wonders what happened to Azuma Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 6-7 and then summons the Tower of Dingir before trapping Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily. However, Bickslow uses his eyes to take control of Elfman's body and attacks Rustyrose from behind. The tower is dispelled and Lisanna sprouts her wings, kicking Freed to Rustyrose, who hits him with Dark Écriture: Destruction. Rustyrose is sent flying before he lands on the ground, and is seen unconscious and defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 11-18 After the war is over, Rustyrose is collected by Hades alongside with Kain Hikaru and they leave the island. While they fly away from Tenrou Island, Zeref appears before them, and Hades orders Rustyrose and Kain to bring the "keys" to awake Zeref, however the two were unable to move. Zeref tells Hades that he's already awake and start spelling out the world's doom due to Hades and Grimoire Heart's actions. Rustyrose and Kain become terrified by Zeref's words, and are more terrified when Zeref kills Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 3-9 The Dark Mage spares Rustyrose and Kain as they are present while Zeref explains to them the dangers of the Dragon, Acnologia, that arrived on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク Gugen no Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-14 *'Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap' (守護聖獣迅雷のベルクーセス Shugoseijū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagines into existence to fight on his behalf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-13 *'Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 11-12 *'Image': With a wave of his hand, Rustyrose can produce an image into the air. (Unnamed)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 14 *'Golden Shield' (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly to be capable of repelling any attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 10 *'Glasses': After Rustyrose's glasses were crushed by Elfman, he is vulnerable to Evergreen's petrification powers, so he materializes a new set of glasses over his eyes to save himself from petrification just in time. (Unnamed) *'Tower of Dingir' (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This is used against Elfman and Evergreen to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 15-19 *'Pegasus Wings' (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Rustyrose can create wings on his feet to grant him the ability of flight and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 14 *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane' (守護聖獣疾風のベルファースト Shugoseijū Shippū no Berufāsuto): Rustyrose creates another giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. Its abilities are unknown as it fell to Bickslow's Human Possession Magic. *'Ghosts of Brittia' (ブリティアの亡霊たち Buritia no Bōreitachi): Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 3 Appearances in Other Media Rustyrose appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. Trivia *Hiro Mashima stated that his name came from a drink,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Extra Content most likely Rusty Nail. Quotes *(To Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, and Pantherlily) ''"In this world, no matter what you do, there are just some things that will always be stronger than you. The broken pieces of my heart tremble, and now... I'll eat up every last one of you... until not a single fairy remains."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 12-13 Battles & Events *Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna Strauss vs. Rustyrose References Navigation